


Five Ways Jarod and Miss Parker Meet Villains From Gotham

by piecesofalice



Category: DCU, The Pretender
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofalice/pseuds/piecesofalice





	Five Ways Jarod and Miss Parker Meet Villains From Gotham

**one:**  
"Oh, Jarod," Ivy sighs, wrapping her hands around his neck, his chest, his thighs, "I have a garden that needs tending." He doesn't get the pun, or maybe is simply oblivious - her lips are inches from his and he feels his back arch towards her...

_CLANG._

Ivy falls to the floor at Jarod's feet. "I never had a green thumb," snarls Parker.

  
**two:**  
"You and the Centre have a deal, Miss Parker - although I need some direction in tracking down Jarod. Anything you want to suggest?"

Parker eyes the green lycra covered in question marks, the overstated bowler hat and sparkly accessories, and frowns.

"A stylist?"

  
**three:**  
"Sweetie, you know where the little girl's room is?" She's a doctor, apparently; a specialist in the "confused mind" and another in a line of quacks sent to their Gotham offices to help defuse Jarod's brain. Parker nods in the direction of the bathroom, and watches as Doctor Harleen Quinzel sashays away; suddenly missing Bridgette a helluva lot.

  
**four:**  
The toy squeaks in Jarod's limp fist, and The Penguin laughs. It sounds like a lawnmower coming to life and almost hurts Jarod's ears with the scratchy sound, so he squeezes the tiny little penguin again in his free hand and struggles against the ropes binding him to the chair. The Penguin leans down, his breath like fish, and wheezes, "don't think like a penguin, Jarod, when you're trying to catch a fish."

  
**five:**  
"I don't play good poker," Jarod says, leaning in, and throws the cards across the table. Harvey Dent laughs, motions to the shadows and watches as Miss Parker melts out of the shadows in a short, clingy dress and sits on his lap. She kisses the unmarred side of his face and feels safe in the fact that two out of the three people here know that Batman is only seconds away, to capture his once-loyal friend and let the two of them run free, again, together.

  
_FIN._


End file.
